The invention relates generally to suspenders used to suspend sections from a support, for example to hold up a framework consisting of rows of sections receiving a suspended ceiling.
A suspender generally includes a rod coupled to a bottom bracket; the end of the rod that is not coupled to the bottom bracket usually has a head adapted to be attached to the support, and the bottom bracket is adapted to receive the section to be suspended.
If it is required to adjust the height of the bottom bracket relative to the head, the rod is a threaded rod which is screwed into the head and onto which the bottom bracket is screwed.
The suspender bottom bracket comprises a support wall adapted to be fastened to said rod, the support wall being extended by two flanges in parallel planes and on the same side of the support wall; the two flanges each have a rim parallel to the support wall, the two rims being directed toward the interior of the volume encompassed by the support wall and the planes of the flanges; the two rims, which are directed toward each other and aligned with each other, define an open ring adapted to have the upper portion of the T-shaped sections of the framework threaded through it.
Obviously, they can only be threaded through in this way before the suspenders are installed, i.e. before the heads of the suspenders are fixed to the support.
Clearly, the presence of the sections does not facilitate installing the suspenders; what is more, nowadays it is preferred to install the suspenders, to adjust them if they are adjustable, and then to fit the sections.
An object of the present invention is to propose a suspender bottom bracket enabling this.